Memory Album
by Rachy Writes
Summary: Sometimes, even a small object that caused so much pain is what can bring the pieces of your heart together...(P.S. configuration was damned on my phone so forgive me for that...MW was not working on my computer)
1. Chapter 1

AN: it's a gruvia one shot and forgive me if you don't like it especially as you continue reading it.

#

Memory Album

#

Getting home at a late hour from a long week's mission, Gray was greeted by an all far too familiar voice, a little figure that was the entire fochis and relief of his tiredness, and a tiny piece of memory of what was once every thing to him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! I missed you so much!" "I missed you too my little snow" Gray greeted his six year old daughter with all the love he could muster despite being exhausted. The little girl, dressed in a pink,spring dress with straps, small white boots, and her wavy,black hair tied in pigtails, ran straight into her father's arms so quickly like there was no tomorrow, not noticing how sweaty her Dad was. "Eww! Daddy, you smell weird and your shirt is really,really,sweaty!" *Haru exclaimed as she tried to shove her father away along with a funny face. "She's right, you need to take a shower, icebrain *sniff* and a really long one too." "Natsu, I didn't expect you to last this long." "Tch. He didn't even last a day when I did all the work. All he did was eat everything he could find in this house. Even if I may have experience, handling two at the same time is such a pain when no one helps you" Lucy said as she hit Natsu's right shoulder. "Owww! What was that for?" "Weren't you even listening?" " To your nagging? Why would I?" "Say that again?" " To your nagging." " I didn't really mean it like that! Whatever, you'll never understand. Besides it's already late and we need to get home. And I'll just ask you about that single mission you took,tomorrow at the guild." "Sure, whatever. Thanks for taking care of Haru anyways." " You're welcome Ice princess. We wouldn't mind taking care of a little angel like Haru" Natsu said as he picked the sleeping figure of *Laina from the couch. "You didn't even do anything, flamehead!" Gray sighed. "Natsu, we need to go now!" " Alright, I'm coming! Jeez, do you really have to nag about everything?" "That's it! You're receiving as much pain as you can get then we arrive home!" "Nggghh..." Just tight then, the one and fire dragon slayer that couldn't be controlled was under control by his own once sweet and easy-to-please wife and walking out Gray's door with an annoyed face, worried about what might happen when he gets home. Lucy was also about to walk out when she stopped just a couple inches outside the door. "Anything wrong Lucy?" " Haru was running towards the kitchen by then. " Nothing. It's just that... Ugh. Guess I can't hide it anymore so I'll just say it." She turned around and gave Gray a look of sympathy and at the same time, a face showing thats he should be strong after what she tells him. "Gray, you know that your little girl is everything to you. In all that she does, she'll do it for you. She'd go far enough just to make you happy. Every single thing she does, it reminds you of Her. An exact replica of Her. "Cherish Haru while she's still like how you've treasured Her while...she was still...here." Lucy couldn't bear to continue seeing that she had already started to cry. Natsu just looked away and knew just how painful it was to remember that awful day. All Gray could do was nod right then. "I- I will." "Good night, Gray." The couple said in in unison. "'Night guys." Lucy started to follow Natsu since he didn't want to get caught up in all those tears. Gray then closed the door behind him and walked towards the kitchen where Haru ran to earlier. "How many years has it been since that day? He thought to himself. Gray tried to push away the painful memories of what was once his whole life's joy and happiness. He found himself starting to tear up if it weren't for the sweet call of his daughter's voice. "Daddy, look! I made this for you." Gray looked up from his current position and saw his daughter holding up a chocolate covered cake, frosted with the words "welcome home daddy!". "Aunt Lucy and Laina helped me with it though. I didn't really make it all by myself 'cause I didn't know how." "That's okay sweetie. I'm sure that when you get older, you can make one all by yourself" " Just like Mommy's cakes?" There was a short pause between their conversation considering Gray was taken a bit far back by his daughter's words,but was finally able to respond." Yup, just like Mommy's cakes" Gray said as he touched the tip of his daughter's nose who giggled right then. She then yawned indicating that Gray hadn't put her in bed." Oops, I forgot it was late, it's way past your bedtime. I'll taste that dessert of yours tomorrow alright?" " O-oka-y." Haru said between yawns. Gray then picked up the cake by its tray and set in in the fridge. He carried Haru on his back straight towards her bedroom. Entering the room, Haru chose to get down from her father's back and run straight to her bed. Gray walked towards the bed and tucked her in. He expected his daughter to snuggle up under the covers but instead, she pulled out an object, wrapped in gift wrapper(a bit poorly), and handed it to her father. "This, I made on my own, well, wrapped it at least. I found it helping Aunt Lucy clean the house while you were gone. The thing inside it I mean. I hope you'll like it Daddy. And please don't open it till you get to bed." "I will my little raindrop." "Good night, Daddy. I love you." Haru squeaked before lying down and closing her eyes to a sound sleep. "I love you too sweetheart" Gray smiled and kissed the brim of her forehead. He looked at the sweet and soft smile she carried almost every day that was just so similar to Hers. He stood up from her bed and walked to the door. He turned the main light and closed the door softly. In the opposite direction was another door. Opening it, he glanced around the room which was once shared with him his happiness. He shut the door behind him and stripped to his boxers(considering the fact that he still had his habit of stripping after so many years.) and plunged right onto his bed. He looked at Haru's gift and opened it only to find that it was a photo album. He sat up, realizing that it was the same album that belonged to a once complete family, an album that contained every good and bad moments they went through. And it was the exact same one he threw away three years before on his anger and grief along with the the other junk that pained him to remember.

"_Gray-sama, look! Why don't we buy this one? It's going to be perfect." "What do we need that for? If it's for pictures and stuff, then no way. We can remember them without that" "Juvia is going to buy it" "Juvia, c'mo-" "I WILL BUY IT" " Sheesh, alright then"_

When they actually bought it, it served as a great addition to their family. It was decorated with pictures, some were drawings by Reedus, a whole lot of stickers like flowers and butterflies(Juvia's choice of course) and everything they felt like putting. It was a precious thing that held every single memory of whenever it felt like one. It wasn't really meant for that of special occasions but whenever it they just had a feeling of it being a special moment in their lives. Because every single day, there always was a new thing to celebrate about. As Gray turned those pages one by one, every single memory came back to him. Memories he failed to remember because it was too painful to bear. He flipped among the pages that he didn't want to remember. The day he confessed, their wedding, Haru's birth and birthdays, almost everything contained in it. But then, he came across one particular photo that just made him want to cry. It was a photo taken at The guild, just a month before that dreadful day. A picture taken by Mira showing a sweet family portrait. It was Gray, kissing the top of Juvia's forehead while she held their only daughter at her own third birthday party. Gray remembered Juvia's soft giggle at his actions, he couldn't forget how the others "Awww"ed at his own sweetness to his wife. And looking at that photo made him regret ever letting her dog on that mission. He knew that he should have said those three words, nine letters, 3.11 seconds to say every time he had the chance to. He knew that he should have danced with her on that night planned for another of the guild's destructive parties. Instead she danced by herself, in the moonlight that reflected the water mage's beauty, trying to teach him how to dance because he was ashamed to. But then, he never knew that it would be the last chance he'd ever get to do so. Now, he knew that it didn't matter if anyone laughed. Because it was just them, in their own little world, facing whatever giant of life comes by. They'll do it together, along with the last and only child they ever would have. It was them against the world. They'd be there to protect each other no matter what harms them. He just regretted so much that he wasn't there by her side when she needed him the most. Now, those tears, threatening to fall, all he could do was let them drop anyway, because there was no going back on a memory once you remember it. And when he turned the next page, he was startled to see that it was empty. Just a cream-colored, blank page that was all that was left after her death. He never wanted to see it again, but here it was, opened to a blank page that was thought to be never filled again, presented as a gift by his one and only, loving daughter. But as he turned to close the book, he notice one page with a familiar handwriting. Once he read it, his heart felt like breaking, and being put back together at the same time.

"Dear Daddy, Mommy might be gone, but all the things we used to do together doesn't stop here. These empty pages have to be filled with more memories of you and me. Because Mommy would want us to do it. Even if she's not here anymore, she said she'll always be in our hearts even if I'm not sure how she'll fit in there. Mommy loves you Daddy, and I do to. -Haru

He felt those hot tears stream down his face again, but now, he was smiling. He knew that what his daughter had said was true. Gray wasn't the typical guy to get all mushy and emotional, but he knew that he love his family still. He loved Haru and Juvia. That was it. No question about it. His family, just like the guild- they were people who he'd protect and cherish just like his own family did, just like Ul and maybe even Ultear did. He would love them even when they would fade away, and even if he himself would vanish from the face of this earth.

So Juvia's wish would be fulfilled, he would do what she woul have wanted him to do. Fill up the album with a lot more 'memories', buy new ones and fill them up again. So when he'd meet her again someday, he could tell her everything on what she's been missing on. He would remember those good and bad times. Whatever it took, no matter how painful, he'd remember. Because even a little thing like that album can hold tons of memories you wouldn't want to forget. Even a tiny being like Haru can speak big words enough to make you cry and smile at the same time. Because even these things, no matter what they may be, of big or small value, it could give a lot of things to remember and can heal an aching heart that's been hurting for ages.

Yey, done! Finally! It took me ages to be finished. I'm so sorry for making Juvia die. Go on, run me over with a car.T-T


	2. Almost There

**CHAPTER 2**

**Again**

**AN:** It's me Rachy. A sequel to Memory Album. However I do NOT deserve to be a good writer because what you will read will make you cry. I'm really sorry for that

#

Fevers. They were never any good. Especially to little children like Haru. But ever since she reached 4, they were aggravated. She was constantly bedridden and sick, never really getting to go outside. But she seemed better after some time. It had been two months since the last time she got sick.

But just as Gray could call for a celebration and jump around, those fevers came back. However, they were stronger as ever. She couldn't stand on her own; she constantly needed to be attended to.

Everyone was concerned for their favorite raven haired girl, especially Gray, but no one ever found out the cause of her sickness. And it affected everything that she used to do.

She missed doing the things that 'normal' kids could do. She couldn't play and run around. Couldn't pick those seashells in the beach which was her favorite past time to do with her mother and even up to now. It pained everyone to know that she couldn't do those things until she would get better.

But not only did it affect her but all those around her as well. They visited her constantly just to check how she was doing. Some took care of her when Gray needed to go on missions to earn money. And for Gray was always restless from taking care of her, calming her down, waking up in the middle of the night just to pacify her.

To see his daughter going through those pains and wailing out for what she needed, it just hurt him to see how much she suffered.

But many doctors couldn't find the source of her sickness. Even Porlyusica couldn't find it. But Gray didn't give up. He was willing to sacrifice anything so his daughter could return to normal. So she could enjoy the life she was meant to have, the life that she deserved.

Time passed by and winter came. Haru's favorite season. The season that held most of the memories.  
The memories that was the happiest and yet saddest of all.

And you can imagine how Haru envied the other kids. The people who were able to enjoy. Everyone but her. To make it worse, Haru's fevers worsened. She shivered so hard at night due to the cold weather. Heck, the little girl was wrapped in almost 5 blankets and bundled in layers of clothing but still suffered the intensity of the cold.

But on one particular day, she was brought to the guild. The room (Gray called them the intensive care room which he never wanted to be in) Haru was taken care of by Porlyusica, and Mira at some times was empty. No one was there. And that which left Haru alone. But she couldn't care for she was too sick to actually notice. Gray had no choice since they were short on family earnings. And since the guild was the ones he could actually trust, he brought her there to be looked after and monitored. He felt guilty about leaving her but Mira said it would be for the best.

So before he was about to leave, he bade his sickly daughter goodbye.

"Haru, Daddy has to go on a mission alright? I won't be gone for long but if ever you feel any worse, just tell your Aunt Mira and I'll come running here right away okay?"

She looked his way slowly, gave him a little smile, and nodded.

"Okay, Daddy. I-I will." She said barely whispering.

"Goodbye then my little snow"

"Daddy, wait."

Gray looked at her and noticed what his daughter wanted to do. She slowly and desperately tried to sit up using her two weakly arms to support her weight. She then stretched those same arms as far as she could and held them up towards her father.

"Can I hug you? Daddy."

He stared at his daughter remembering the same stance of a certain blunette that was everything to him.

"_Gray-sama?" _

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Can I hug you?"_

_Without thinking, he grabbed her, and hugged her so tight as a sign that he would never let her go._

"_I Love You, Gray-sama"_

"_I love you too, Juvia."_

"_That makes Juvia…happy"_

And just as before, he grabbed his daughter and hugged her as tight as he hugged Her.

"I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too, Daddy."

He released her from his embrace and kissed the top of her forehead. It may have not been that noticeable, but he had tears in his eyes. The tears he was afraid to cry because once he did, he knew he could never stop.

Mira saw every moment and excused herself from the room. Knowing as well that she could not contain her own tears, so she stepped outside so Haru would not see.

Because when she would see anyone cry, she'd tug at their shirt and cry herself. She would say sorry, and cry harder. That was her. She cried at most times, just like her own mother when she was a kid.

But somehow, Gray and Juvia raised Haru with love and care. She grew up with family and friends, and not to mention that the whole guild was at her side, willing to sacrifice everything to protect the little girl.

She wasn't lonely, nor was she mistreated. Oh no. She never suffered like her mother did. That was why Juvia was happy to have such a daughter as Haru. Because she promised herself that she would never allow anyone to suffer like she did. Especially her own daughter.

And with Juvia gone, Haru still had people who would love her, and comfort her from the sadness and pain of life. Lucy knew what it was like to lose a mother since she experienced it herself when she was younger. Even if Gray promised Juvia to always be there for their daughter, Lucy was the woman who always spent her time with Haru along with Laina ever since Juvia's death.

Lucy was like a second mother to Haru even if she had her own responsibilities towards Laina and even Natsu. She was there for her like how Juvia was. But now, Juvia was gone. There was nothing they could do about it. Fate. She wanted to torture the innocent. If so, what kind of goddess was she? Taking away the happiness of a guy who's lost everything as a child? And to a little girl who was now suffering and forced to live without a mother?

Gray let go of Haru even if he never wanted to, but he was going to get nowhere if he wanted to come back early. Bidding the old woman goodbye, he grabbed his bag, stepped out and headed towards the guild door.

Knowing that he would have to return as soon as possible for his little girl, he ran straight to the train station and met the one person that he never wanted to invite on a mission.

#

Gray reached the train at least 10 minutes before its departure, and greeted the man sitting on a waiting bench, obviously expecting the ice mage's appearance.

"So, you actually accepted my offer of going with me on a mission"

The white-haired man in his usual blue tunic cape stood up from his current position and turned to Gray.

"Relax. I didn't come here for you ice bastard. This is for Haru"

Lyon wasn't one to do as Gray said, but if anything, he'd do it for Haru who was the little girl opposite of her father. Because Haru loved her "Uncle Lyon" and Lyon surely loved her.

It was odd that a Fullbuster would ever spend time with the white-haired mage, but Haru took a liking in Lyon. Whilst Lyon considered her as a little version of Juvia. Even though he had given up his chances of stealing her from Gray, he still cared deeply for the blunette. Lyon wasn't one to be dazzled by such women but he knew Juvia was one of them.

And with her gone, he vowed that he would protect the only thing left of her – Haru. He was overprotective of the little angel. Always promising to kick someone's butt if ever they hurt her. That was what his promise.

Truth to be told, Gray was actually happy that Lyon cared for his daughter. It comforted him that Lyon was not all as a rival. But being the tsundre that he is, he never let those feelings of joy overpower his true emotions when it came to Lyon.

"Tch. Whatever. Let's just get this over with. We have two days to do this mission."

"Aye, Captain Gray"

"Yeeesh, when are you never annoying?"

And so, the mission came through smoothly…if it weren't for the arguments between those two. Luckily, only a portion of the village was destroyed and they only received a minimum 500 jewel deduction from the three million that was the supposed reward of the mission.

Gray wanted to hurry to the guild since he got a call from Mira the day before. It was a report of Haru's health. She'd been doing better the past few days but Mira said she had something important to tell Gray as soon as he would reach Magnolia. Mira was smiling through lacrima communication but Gray knew better. Her voice was trembling as if she would break down and cry. Also, she ended the call too quickly that Gray was suspicious. But he didn't mind that much since he was in a hurry to see Haru.

And as soon as he got there, he was greeted at the door by the all familiar voice of the bar woman who flashed a smile at him.

"Where's Haru?" He ran frantically toward the room Haru was supposedly in but was stopped by the white haired beauty.

"She's sleeping. You can see her soon. Right now, she needs to rest."

"Alright. Fine. But first, tell me something."

"What's wrong, Gray?"

"You called the other day right? Tell me. Have you found the cause of Haru's sickness?"

"No. We haven't. Although…"

"Although what Mira-chan?! What's wrong with Haru?!" He grabbed her arm but she looked away

"Tell me!" He was basically starting to yell at her but tried to control his voice.

"Haru's…she's." She was shaking now. Her knees were trembling and tears threatened her eyes as she looked down to the floor

"Haru's sickness is a complicated disease Gray. Th-there's no cure for it. She'll constantly feel the pain" That was it. She collapsed on her knees and cried bitterly.

"What are you saying?'

"I mean th-that it's-it's…a fatal disease Gray. Haru…she will…die" She tried to speak between tears but it couldn't stop. She couldn't bear to say those words right to Gray. He who was Haru's father.

Moreover, how could he take it? His loss of his only love Juvia and now his own daughter.

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry, Gray." Mira sobbed

And just like that. His eyes went wider, tears stinging them and walked backwards as if he received the worst news he could ever get. And that was the worst. He stumbled and bumped into some chairs. Natsu and Gajeel came running towards him. Lucy, Levy and the other girls couldn't bear to watch Gray's misery. No. This was just too much.

How cruel could Fate ever be to take away every person whom he dearly loved? He was strong enough to handle the death of his parents. He handled the death of his teacher. He handled Ultear's sacrifice. And he handled Juvia's.

But his own daughter? The life of an innocent little girl? No. It was all too painful. Too much. He'd already suffered enough. He couldn't lose Haru. That of which was all he had left of everything he ever cherished and loved.

He flung nearby chairs and banged his fists on tables, crushing them to pieces. He couldn't control his anger. This was more than he could handle. More than enough for years of pain and suffering. He cursed at the top of his lungs and had gone ballistic. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks and he yelled like a madman.

It broke every heart to see how much he was suffering. Because even Natsu and Gajeel had a hard time stopping him from turning the guild upside down. And that just destroyed every single ray of hope Gray had for the future of his daughter. He would never watch her grow up, give up on all her toys, learning ice magic, getting to be a teenager, find a love of her own, get married. No. He would never ever see those things happen. His daughter would never get to live the life that she deserved to live.

To have those friends of her own. To ever know what it felt like to protect and fight for those you loved.

But what hurt him the most was the fact that she would never be there again.

#

Two weeks passed and Gray was in the same room where Haru was confined in. He was sitting on a chair beside Haru's bed. No one besides the Strauss family and themselves were in the guild. But this particular moment was the one day that he could never ever forget.

He was tired. Exhausted. So stressed from waking up every early morning from Haru's groans. And he knew that the pain he was feeling was so little compared to that of Haru's. So he tried to catch up with his sleep but was interrupted before dozing off.

"Daddy?"

"Haru, you're awake. What is it sweetie? Do you feel any pain?"

She shook her head and indicated she wanted another thing

"Can we go on a trip? Just the two of us? The place with the sakura trees."

"We'll go when you're better. Besides. It's going to snow soon and it's really cold. Another time alright?"

She shook her head again.

"No. It has to be now. Please Daddy?"

She was in a bad condition but she was better than last time. And knowing that there might not be a next time, he agreed.

"Alright. We'll go. Let's just get you dressed first sweetie."

She giggled. And for the first time in two weeks, she finally smiled.

#

Gray walked with his daughter out the guild door. He gave Haru a piggy back to save him the trouble. Luckily, no one was there considering that the Strauss family had gone home since no one was in the guild besides the two of them. So he locked the guild door with a spare key Mira had given him earlier and slipped it in his pocket with his free hand.

Since the train station was only a few miles from the guild, they were easily able to reach there for the 3:00 p.m. train ride. So far, Haru did not show any signs of nausea or dizziness. She was just a bit weaker than the playful Haru Gray knew. Actually, Haru was giggly and bubbly the whole trip.

The train ride was two hours and a half and still Haru was calm and didn't feel any pain. But she was more silent than before. However in about forty-five minutes into the ride, the little girl fell asleep in her father's arms. He smiled at the sight of his daughter sleeping and knew that this might be his last chances with her to laugh and see the golden smile that reminded him so much of Juvia. He would lose Haru in a short time and he knew it. No more take backs. That was the last chance he'd ever get. The last time he would ever enjoy a life with her and see her grow up. It wasn't easy to accept but he knew that it would happen sooner or later. The farewell he's repeated so many times and yet couldn't accept the truth.

But knowing that thinking of it would never really solve anything, he chose to enjoy these last moments whatever they may be. And soon, he was like the girl carried in his arms; sleeping with the peace that could settle the problems death and fear could ever give, he drifted off to a rest and closed his eyes and beg the gods of what the last memories might ever hold.

#

"_Isn't it beautiful Gray-sama?"_

"_It is Juvia. But you've flipped over those pages a thousand times. How can you never get tired of it? It's constantly in our minds and we don't forget that easily."_

"_Well, it's not always what we think of. But the reason why Juvia bothers to read this is because it helps her."_

"_Eh? How?"_

"_We've gone through so many things neh? Bad and good times. Now is the time to remember those times. Because Juvia won't be here forever Gray-sama. She might not even reach till tom-"_

"_Don't say that!" he grabbed her hand and intertwined it with his._

"_You're going to make it Juvia. I know you will" He was crying as he said those words. _

"_But Gray-sa-"_

"_I said NO. You will make it I swear. And I – can't lose anyone else that I love. Not again."_

"_Gray-sama" she barely whispered as she herself was starting to cry._

"_I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Juvia. I'm sorry that I wasn't the one who made the first move. But losing you? Please I-I can't. And Haru, she needs you. How will she live without you"? How will I live without you?"_

_She smiled. _

"_Gray-sama, it won't be like that" She was only whispering right now. The happy and usual tone in her voice now vanished along with the hope of a long and prosperous life for their family._

"_Juvia will always be here. Because it won't matter if she's not here. Things will change, yes, but it doesn't mean that you will not have a reason for living. You have Haru. She has you."_

_She tried to reach Gray's face with her right hand and cupped his cheek_

"_I love you, Gray-sama."_

"_I Love You too, Juvia." He said, supporting her weight with his arms._

_And with their faces just centimeters apart, Gray leaned in and kissed the water mage. So deeply and lovingly that it hurt him to ever let her go._

_And when they did break the kiss, he hugged her_

"_I always will." He hugged her so tight that he cried along with it._

"_Me too, Gray-sama. Me too."_

_And with that, he felt her body go limp. As he looked at her face, her skin was so much paler than before. Her eyes were shut and he noticed that she wasn't hugging him anymore. That was when his whole world came crashing over him and his worst and truest fear had just become reality._

_He lost her._

"_Juvia? JUVIA!" he cried in pure distress and agony, never caring how boisterous his shouting was, never caring how much tears he cried and how many times he cried her name all over again._

_His whole and entire life, ruined by the destiny that came to be. Wondering why and if that was Fate's punishment for him or the people he loved. As if the only words echoing in his head was "Goodbye"._

He jerked up and his eyes bulged like a demon's. Even those actions startled and woke up the sleeping little figure.

"Daddy?"

"Sorry baby. Daddy just had a dream" Gray noticed that he woke up Haru and now she was worrying for her father.

"Was it about Mommy?" It appeared so much to Gray that his daughter knew exactly that she knew what was on his mind.

He just looked at her. The girl bundled up in several coats and pants with a muffler to go with it. He just completely stared at her with complete fear. So he just broke down into the tears that he'd been keeping for years away from his daughter. He pulled the sickly girl into his arms and cried harder not caring if others would stare at them. Not long after, Haru joined him in tears as well and both cried out the sadness that they were forced to hide for so long.

#

It seemed like forever but they finally reached those majestic trees which served as the artistic centerpieces of Fiore. But they walked past so many trees until they reached an open field that belonged to no one but only one tree. One sakura that arched a bit to the left and yet held its own specific beauty. One cherry blossom tree which they commonly visited every year as a family tradition. But ever since Juvia's death, Gray always disagreed to go there.

Because under that tree, under that arc which shadowed the shape and figure of the enormous plant, was a grave.

A grave that belonged to Her. With its headstone rising above the ground, the words that were engraved on that stone was the name Gray would always shudder upon hearing.

"_JUVIA LOCKSER; x767-x790"_

They were about a mile away from the tree when Haru chose to walk by herself all the way to the grave. Gray of course was reluctant to let her do it since her fevers had gotten higher from the change in temperature. But Haru insisted. So she got down from her father's back and walked.

She was having a hard time, was walking slowly and panted in short breaths. Gray feared for her but knew that somehow, she would make it.

Almost there. Just a little bit more. She tried her very best and when she did, she reached it but collapsed in front of it. Seconds before that, a very worried father came running toward her and caught her just before her body would meet with the snowy ground.

"Haru!" Was all he could say when he sensed the short fall of his daughter.

She panted heavily that it seemed that she couldn't breathe at all. But even so, she turned her head in the direction of her mother's grave and softly spoke.

"Mommy, I'm sorry. I didn't have enough time. But please…meet me when all of this is all over"

Gray knew what she meant and hugged his daughter even closer.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I'm sorry too"

"For what baby? You didn't do anything wrong"

"I'm sorry you'll have to cry again and be alone after this/"

"You're not gonna die sweetie. Daddy's right here, I promise" He held her in his arms crying like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm not scared Daddy"

"I know baby, I know"

"And Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart. ALWAYS." He kissed the brim of her forehead and rocked her figure lightly.

And when he thought that that could have been the worst, her arm swayed gently along with the feeling of lightness Gray felt carrying Haru.

He feared the absolute nightmare as he looked upon the face of his angel. But it was all white; pale like a ghost. Her eyes were shut tight. She stopped breathing and at the same time, her her=art stopped beating. That was it.

She was gone.

It was all too short.

No more. Every ray of hope, killed off by one second of time. Because just like that, her life left the entire being of the innocent little girl. Gray's little girl.

And with that, Gray imagined the whole entire life he would have to live without his family, without the sweet laughter of his snow. And the presence of both of the girls he dearly loved was just cut off from his life and his future. But what pained him the most was the feeling that he couldn't do anything about it.

But all he could do right there was shout out their names, and cry a thousand year's worth of suffering.

* * *

AAAGHHHH! What the hell did I just do? HOW COULD I HAVE KILLED OFF AN INNOCENT LITTLW GIRL? IT'S EITHER I MAKE A CHARACTER CRY OR DIE! I'm not going to lie but I cried writing this so much that my keyboard was kinda soaked. Anyway I told myself this was gonna be a one shot but I couldn't resist. This story was based on CLANNAD from Tomoya and Nagisa's life story. I cried watching it all over and over again. PLEASE DO REVIEW I'D LOVE THAT AND TO MY PAST REVIEWERS NAMELY ** , pokefairy, startails, haruhahi, medaka-chan, bonneyq, indigohailstorm, stacylin198, **and **Nnatsuki,**

THANK YOU A LOT FOR REVIEWING** MEMORY ALBUM, LOVE YA GUYS:333**

**~Rachy**


	3. Fate's Hand

**Fate's Hand**

**AN:** How many years has it been since my last update? Need to remind that this hopeless writer has school…yeah it sucks -.- nonetheless, read, enjoy, and review!

He woke up to the sound of complete and utter silence. The eerie, painful screams of nothingness filled him with horror that it made him shudder. He just stared at his ceiling as if he was watching the clouds pass by time. Why bother waking up when you have nothing to wake up to?

Oh yes, Gray Fullbuster definitely yearned for the sound of a child's sweet laughter and the feeling of warmth underneath his arms. But none of those, and I mean none was actually present. Sure the sun was peeking behind the curtains and kissed the very sheets Gray was lying in and gave the most comfortable warmth a person who's been trapped in darkness and cold for so long could ever dream of. But the warmth he wanted was different. The sweetness of something that couldn't be reached was what he wanted.

"_Because you only want what you can't have. You only want something that is too far from your reach. It's like a star that you know can never be touched when it's millions of miles away. Unless you are hand-chosen to be that person that can catch a falling star if it ever does fall."_

Lucy's words just kept on echoing in his mind. She said that about a week after Haru's death. Yet it's been 3 months already and that phrase hasn't left his thoughts. But wasn't it true? True that something that you know you can't have is the only thing you ever do want?

He tried to shove the thought away but he couldn't get it off his mind. Instead he got up and walked straight into the shower. Soothed by the heat of the regular morning's shower, he decided to actually go to the guild that day. It was enough of him to act all lazy in bed and do absolutely nothing for three days. He at least needed to show up and work his ass off for once.

Once he was done, he stepped out the shower, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his waist. Putting on a fresh pair of clothes along with his usual coat (which undoubtedly is going to be thrown at a random spot later on), he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. But he chose to skip breakfast and planned to go directly to the guild.

So leaving the house where he once shared with his girls, he walked to the guild which was only a few blocks away. Soon enough, he stood in front of a tall building that held the oh so glorious sign of the top guild in Fiore.

For a regular person, he'd be in awe to just stand in front of the glorified building that housed the number 1 guild in the entire main country. However, the members wouldn't really care except for the day they got their original guild house back. Gray looked at the magnificent structure and the flag which bore the insignia of the guild. He remembered all memories that took place just because of this guild.

He remembered the day he came looking for the "more powerful" people Ur once talked about hoping that it would save his teacher only to find out that it would kill her in the process. He didn't have anywhere else to go so he chose to be a member of that guild instead.

He remembered the friends he made, his rivals, and the master he was able to train under as well. But he never knew that he was running away from his past. But soon enough, years passed and stuff happened. Eventually, his past had found him once more and had taken away his happiness.

Who knew that just standing in front of that same building would let him remember the former things that cursed him for so long?

But what he was afraid of was who would it take away next? Hadn't he suffered enough?  
Truth to be told, he was tired. It had happened so many times so why did it have to happen again?

Swallowing up his confusion he took a deep breath and walked right in.

Walking past tables, chairs, people, and a drunken Cana, he made it to the bar.

"Good morning Gray! Haven't seen you in awhile. How are you doing?" Mirajane, who was always popping up with delight was the first to greet Gray.

"Barely alive" Gray grunted and ordered his usual drink. Mira just smiled lightly at him and grabbed a newly wiped mug.

"Well I know it's not easy living without them but you'll learn to be happy. Besides, you still have us right?"

Gray just looked away and put his head on his right fist which was set on the counter table. Mira gave him his drink and he took it with pleasure.

"Thanks."

"C'mon. Cheer up Gray. You're supposed to be happy"

"Tch. That's easy for you to say. You're always happy."

"That's not true. Everyone is sad at one point of their lives – perhaps a lot of points in their lives. But even those who seem to be smiling every step of the way are the ones who usually keep the pain inside. It's not easy. And it never will. But look at us. Each and every one of us can overcome that pain and be happy because we still have each other. Each one of us knows that there are people who are there to support us and fight for us." Mira smiled at him once more.

"Remember when Lisanna supposedly died? Of course I suffered. Elfman did as well. But we still had each other that's why we knew we could by life's obstacles. And can you imagine the joy we both felt after realizing that she hadn't died? Life is like that. No matter how many joys of yours are taken away, there will always be more waiting for you. You just need to let go of one pain to experience happiness once more even if it can never replace the first one you had. Learn to be happy."

And for once, Gray listened. He knew what she meant. Letting go of something was never easy. But even pain had its limits. He couldn't just be treated as someone who was tortured. He deserved to be happy. He knew that the hurt couldn't take advantage of him. Because every second he had with his life, he needed to make the best of it.

"Thanks, Mira."

"Anytime" The white haired beauty was glowing with happiness, Gray could see that. Now he knew exactly why she was called Beautiful. It wasn't the way she dressed, her perfectly white slightly curled locks, her voice or how her face matched the very word beauty, but her smile.

Her smile is what was seen most of all. That was the real beauty inside of her. So if she was smiling, others would be smiling as well. And that included Gray. SO even right now, in the midst of pain and suffering, he had the right to smile as well.

He gulped the last bit of his drink and was on his way out when he was stopped by an all familiar voice.

"Oi! Ice pants! Let's set up a duel here right now and show who really is the best of us both!" Natsu came barging in from an unknown place and scowled at the top of his lungs.

"I don't have time for this flamebrain! I have something important to do!"

"Then why didn't you go straight ahead? You came to the guild for just a drink? Then why don't we settle this as a drinking contest?!"

"A drinking contest you say? Hmmm…let me in there for once!" Cana slurred from her current seat on the floor while gripping on to her barrel.

"Like I said I don't have time for this. I have something better to do than this." Gray turned in the direction of the doors when a pair of hands gripped his shoulders.

"Something better? What is it? Let me in too! I feel like punching stuff for once! I'm all fired up!" Natsu was the typical guy he used to be even 6 years ago.

"It has nothing to do with that!"

"Then what the hell is better than punching stuff?!"

"Just…let me mind my own business!"

Natsu smirked.

"Look, if it's about THAT, it's alright to tell me." Natsu switched to a calmer voice and loosened his grip on Gray's shoulders.

"How did you kn- never mind." Even if Natsu wasn't a guy to figure out things in an instant and wasn't the brightest guy around, when it came to the most important things in his comrade's life, he could figure it out. He wasn't That dumb.

"Hahaha alright I'm not asking about and I'm letting you off this time but you owe me one." Natsu let go of Gray's shoulders and smiled a big grin on his face.

"Whatever" Gray was finally able to walk out the guild and finally head to his long waited destination.

**#**

Treading past those sakura trees, it was finally spring. The flowers bloomed and blew across every edge of the stoned pathway.

Until he finally looked up to a tree etched to the side shadowing two shaped stones that stood still under the shade: cherry blossoms blowing across them as well.

He never really planned to visit at this time of year but something urged him to do so. It was a beautiful sight- the sunset that was about to set in mere minutes, the scent of the cherry blossoms, the cirrus clouds floating in the sky with a scene of orange painted on the wide and questioning atmosphere. He stopped to feel the wind which was swiftly blowing through his raven black hair and closed those onyx orbs for a moment and let out a breath.

And just feeling the moment in his grasp with the slow memories flashing in his mind, it was just so soothing to be able to have such an experience as that. Because this place was _their _place. The most loved spot for them besides the guild was here.

Again and again those memories played in his mind like a soundtrack, recalling every smile, every heartfelt word that sunk and was buried forever in his heart. He let out another breath and opened his eyes, continuing his little walk down memory lane and finally reached the two graves that stood next to each other.

He knelt down and with some flowers he bought earlier, he lay them down in front of the two stones. Bowing his head and closing his eyes once more he whispered a few words.

He didn't allow himself to cry but he smiled instead. He hadn't said those words in a long time because he was too occupied in suffering. But a will of some revered being wouldn't stop him this time. Because even throughout every single thing that life will ever give him – happy or sad – he would smile through them all no matter how hard it was.

He put his hand on Juvia's grave and stroked the smooth stone. He let another long breath and stood up. But when he was about to turn around, a hand stopped him. No, it wasn't one of the Fairy Tail members but something else.

"What?!"

"Calm down boy. I'm not going to turn you into stone or anything" the voice chuckled  
"I am Fate. I am who controls the will of time and am the wanderer of human thoughts"

"Fate? You mean the creature that is in charge of taking all these lives away?" He snapped and pulled down the arm of the beautiful being set before him.

"No. I never willed something like this" Fate spoke in a calm yet strong voice.  
"And I believe you don't deserve something like this. Gray, if you had one more chance to rewrite all that happened, would you?"

"Of course I would. I'm not just going to sit in the corner watching all of this all over and over knowing that I never took the chance to change everything when I had it." Gray scoffed at the glowing goddess before him and formed his hands into fists.

"I don't want to suffer more than I already am. Please, give me another chance and I can change this. I can bring them back." Gray dropped to his knees and begged the revered being to do as he wished.

"I'm sorry dear but unfortunately, I don't think I can. But there's something you need to see. Something that you need to know before even making this choice. You need to understand the true meaning of why these precious people were taken away from your life."

"Eh?"

"Stand up. Now…" Fate ordered and stepped a bit back while Gray stood up.

"Take my hand." She held out her hand in such a matter that it felt frightening and wonderful at the same time.

"Why?" he questioned the goddess and stared plainly at her hand.

"Do you trust me?"

"Not really. How am I supposed to trust the one who took away almost everything I ever had left?"

"Just trust me young man. And take my hand"

He wasn't sure if he should take her hand. Especially when she was the one who hurt him in the first place. But whatever it was, he placed his hand atop of hers and when all that happened, a flash of complete nothingness washed over him.

He couldn't feel or see anything. It felt like he was floating in thin air. But the moment he blinked and opened his eyes once more, the one thing he thought, the one thing he noticed besides being all alone in that time freezing moment.

He was nowhere.

**#**

**AN:** YES! He finally got to meet FATE! AND I'm so sorry for not updating as soon as possible. I went a hell through exams and well…yeah we had to take a 3RD exam In physics and it sucks. But I hope that this chapter actually made it worth it(probably not). Anyway I was able to finish this in less than a day (two afternoons combined) and I hope it's not that suckish but okay. Remember Gray's whisper? I didn't put the words since you n==guys need to figure it out and that only comes whenever I want to put it

I LOVE THOSE GUYS WHO REVIEWED YOU'RE ALL AWESOME

-RACHY WRITES 3


End file.
